


Unneeded Jealousy

by dStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jade being a bit bitch?, Jealousy, Just that I guess, M/M, Only slight DaveJade though, This is the first time I ever write like this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dStrider/pseuds/dStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a date. But then someone came up and..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unneeded Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, uh, this is the first time I ever write any John/Dave or fluff--so be gentle U w U I hope they're not that OOC here--the prompt was from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com and this is after sburb, I guess. This has no plot whatsoever lol

Prompt ; Imagine your OTP going for a walk and suddenly Person A’s ex/special friend strikes a conversation with them. Person B is jealous and stays quiet most of the time. Person A notices this and kindly tells ex/special friend they have to go. Person A then kisses Person B lovingly and tell them that they’re the best thing that happened (or something like that).

* * *

  
"Are you fucking happy now, Egbert?" Dave asked as they hold hand and walks to a big cinema. John only replied with a laughter and a nod, tightening his hold on Dave's hand. "We finally watch the movie I want~!" John squeals in happiness, making Dave chuckled quietly before bringing the black-haired male's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on his knuckle softly. "Calm down, jesus." The blonde mutter, making the ravenette blushed deeply.

"Oh, what do we have here~?" A voice ring behind them, and it sounded painfully familiar. The chirpy tone, the silky voice--of course. John spent nearly 3 years listening to this voice, because he stuck with her in the ship. "Oh, Jade!" John greeted as he turned around, flashing a bright smile. Dave only mutter a soft "Yo." before looking around again.

"It's good to see you guys again! How are you?" She asked with a still gleeful tone, not noticing John's discomfort. "Well, shits happen." Dave replied hastily, once in a while checking on his boyfriend. He seems fine--most part of him anyway. "Like what like what?" Jade pressed future as he leaned forward toward Dave whose not even fazed. "Like things. You wanna know the detail? Pay first." Dave said with deadpan tone. "Jeez, there's no need to be that tense!" Jade said with a grin before poking the blonde's stomach gently. "I thought there was going to be a scar here.." She mused as he continued to poke his stomach.

"Ow, stop it right there Harley. It hurt." Dave said with a slight annoyance as he tried to cover his stomach from the poking attack. Jade only giggled before saying 'No way!' as she continued her attack, only managing to make Dave even more annoyed. John slowly letting off his hold before looking around, before going to the ticket booth quietly and secretly. And he actually slipped past the crowd quite easily, seeing his slim body is going to be a huge advantage at this.

The time Dave realized, John is long gone. "Whoa, where is that dork--" Dave looks around, but he couldn't get a glimpse about the where the fuck is John. Jade only giggling before hugging Dave's right hand, before smiling. "Then how about we go to an arcade instead?" She asked with a cheery tone. The invitation was rather inviting, but he was going here with John. Not with Jade. He should set up his priority, sigh.

"Sorry, gotta look for my derp." Dave replied with an impassive tone. Jade whined something about Dave being meanie, making Dave sighing in annoyance. "Will you shut up for a bit, Harley? John's gone." Dave said, accidentally snapped. Jade's eyes widened before tilting her head. "Wait, John was here? I thought you were alone!" Jade said, followed with a gasp.

"Oh no, I was disturbing your date wasn't it?" Jade asked with a sad tone. "You should've told me sooner!" Jade whined, obviously feeling guilty. "It's 'k. I guess John only buys some ticket." Dave grumbled, before petting the black-haired girl's head gently. This earning a squeal and a soft gasp from another person, known as John.

"Uh, I'm disturbing something huh? I--I should get back inside then." He stuttered before flashing a nervous yet pained smile, then he walks inside making both Jade and Dave dumbfounded before Jade ushered the blonde inside. "You have to tell him that you only joking around with me!" She said in desperate tone. "Woe him, Strider." Jade said with serious tone, making Dave cracked a soft smile before nodded. "I should head inside now. How about you, Harley?" He asked as he glanced at the tanned girl. "Don't worry about me, geez. Now go to your boyfriend immediately!" Jade said with a pout before pushing the blonde once again.

He found John rather easily. He sat in one of the seats that was provided by the cinema to wait. Between his lips was a candy as he looks down and truthfully, the Strider feels guilty. "John." He called out, making the heir looks up and letting his gaze meeting the knight. "Done talking with your ex?" He asked with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, did I really disturb something there? I sure hope not! Ahahaha.." John laugh bitterly before he suck his candy, muttering another apology.

Dave then noticed Jade was still there, even she followed him. "Gosh, John! I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys are on date!" Jade said with apologetic tone, drawing some blank laughs from the blue-eyed male. "Don't worry about it. You guys can keep on talking anyway." He said with a smile before taking out his phone from his pocket and opening pesterchum. He pressed Rose's name and they start to chat as Dave stared at him.

"Dave. Daaave! Earth to Strider! Earth to CoolKid! Do I seriously have to talk like Terezi?" Jade called out in annoyance, snapping Dave out of his little bubble thought. "Oh sorry there Harley. Was thinking about something." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Aww, my little Davey is growing up! He's thinking!" Jade coos as she leaned forward to Dave, too close for John's comfort too. "Jade Harley--" Dave muttered under his breath, as he gazed at the green eyed girl. "Would you kindly fuck off and let me and my derp have our date now?" Dave said, his gaze didn't leave Jade's even a second. Jade finally back off and raised both of her hand in defensive manner. "Sorry sorry. Anyway, enjoy~" Jade coos as she turned around and walked out.

"That was seriously rude Dave.. You couldn't say things like that to a lady..." John finally said after he pocketed his phone. He still looking on the ground though, with the candy between his lips is now running out in dangerous pace. "And letting you being all lovey dovey with Lalonde? No thanks." The blonde muttered, earning a soft chuckle from the buck-toothed male. "Well, I won't certainly do that, Dave. You know that." He said with another chuckle following.

"Don't care, you would anyway." Dave said in defensive manner, making John grinning a bit wider. "Just shut up and give me a kiss, would you?" The blonde scowl, making the heir smiled. He stands up and kissed his boyfriend right in the lips, before quickly pulling away. "Beside, you're the best thing that I ever got anyway." Dave muttered before leaning in for another kiss.

This earned a soft squeal from the black haired man, too. Of course, his jealousy is for nothing, actually.


End file.
